


Impractical and Fattening

by xanthophiliac



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthophiliac/pseuds/xanthophiliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter tries to make a chocolate dollhouse for Gwen after hearing that she recently told her father that she wanted to live in a chocolate house one day. Written in response to <a href="http://spiderkink.livejournal.com/1612.html?thread=229708#t229708">this</a> prompt at <a href="http://spiderkink.livejournal.com">spiderkink</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impractical and Fattening

**Author's Note:**

> As noted in the summary, this story was originally written in response to an anonymous prompt that simply said 'Peter builds Gwen a chocolate dollhouse'. It was also first posted in July 2012 under spiderxan, which is another alias of mine.
> 
> There are a number of references to the classic 616-comicverse, though unless I decide to write notes about them -- which I may in the future -- they will be left for readers to figure out themselves. Also, this did not occur to me until later, but one has to pretend there was more time between the sewer and high school fight scenes in the film for this fic to make sense chronologically. Enjoy!

'Well, you've really done it this time, Peter Parker -- I can't believe you thought it'd be more romantic to take me to _this_ lousy place instead of that pretentious coffee house I suggested.'

Gwen rolled her eyes and sighed in mock indignation, but Peter didn't need his Spider-Sense to hear the lilt of laughter in her voice as she swung her legs back and forth hundreds of feet above the glass mountains and concrete valleys of Manhattan, her body pressed against his with its current of nervous electric energy and soft warmth that made him feel the watercolour orange glow of the sunset over the river all the more. The Chrysler Building had been one of those last-minute ideas that sparked in his mind when he thought like Spider-Man rather than Peter Parker, and he had to admit he'd really outdone himself this time.

'Yeah, well, sure beats a pool party in the sewers.' All right, so that wasn't actually funny at all given the circumstances, but he could feel the slightest weight of guilty tension relieve itself no sooner had he spoken, just like it did when he ran his mouth during his brawls as a vigilante-turned-superhero. 'Anyway, I, uh -- I've got a surprise for you.' A beat as he grinned sheepishly and one hand tousled his hair in a fit of distraction, the other arm letting go of Gwen's shoulders so that he could reach for his backpack. 'The _good_ kind of surprise this time.'

Once again, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about something Captain Stacy had said. And then there was how Aunt May had always insisted that helping out in the kitchen wasn't so different from conducting science experiments in a lab, and if Peter was such a genius when it came to chemical reactions and thermodynamics, then he could handle a bit of baking, right? Of course, Peter being Peter (and his father's son, as everyone always reminded him), he'd gotten sidetracked in his research by articles on the physiological effects of alkaloids on the human body and the impact chocolate had on serotonin levels -- where science called, Peter always followed. But after some trial and error that thankfully didn't have consequences nearly as disastrous as the experiment that had lead to his and Gwen's mentor creeping around the New York plumbing system like an urban legend made real, he had managed to build --

'-- one impractical and fattening chocolate house, courtesy of your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man.'

Gwen couldn't have looked more surprised than if Peter's sides had suddenly exploded with four new arms as he had reached into his bag and pulled out -- well, it _did_ look like a chocolate house. Or dollhouse, given its size. Sort of. And according to the loosest definition of one. The construction project, for lack of a better description, had four glossy brown walls and what was probably supposed to be a roof. And it _smelled_ like chocolate. Probably tasted like it too, though any decent scientist would know better than to taste-test any experiments into the unknown.

'... oh my God, this is -- look, my father was being a _total dork_ , and _you_ weren't exactly ...' The freckles dusting her nose and cheeks disappeared into the flush of pink across her face, which Peter couldn't help but notice brought out the green in her eyes. And yet despite her embarrassment, a smile twitched at her lips as she laughed through her stammers. 'And I -- I don't think you've noticed, but I'm a _little_ taller than three inches. _Without_ heels, even.'

Peter grinned and shrugged as he wrapped an arm around her waist, as if to say, _I've got you, Gwen, you won't fall while I'm here, not ever_. 'I just figured if I could make web-shooters or reverse-engineer my dad's webbing, a chocolate house couldn't be too hard.' They looked at the disaster, then at each other, and finally burst into laughter together. 'Not gonna quit my day job, obviously. Or night job. You know what I mean.'

Being Spider-Man had quickly turned into a full-time gig, especially with the Connors situation being what it was now -- and it didn't even pay anything at all while he still had to bring his own costume. Though even if it did -- which wasn't the point of why he did what he did _at all_ and _never_ would be -- it wasn't as if he could cash cheques made out to Spider-Man as Peter Parker anyway. Still, he couldn't help thinking that if he could, then maybe he could have ponied up for molds and real chocolate that wasn't artificially flavoured wax instead of the mess of discounted almost-expired chocolate bars he had lovingly, if rather haphazardly slapped together.

'Oh, so, the spectacular Spider-Man is finally defeated by the dastardly master plans of Doctor Choco-Mousse.' She was leaning in so closely now that he could feel the heat of an impending kiss burning like embers between her lips and his. 'Is that right?'

'I actually kinda like the sound of "Doc Choc" myself, but I can't argue with the gorgeous genius who came up with "Bug Boy".' Peter closed his eyes and let Gwen -- whom he was sure was rolling her eyes at him again -- close in, his heart and senses lighting up at the warmth of her smile against his and the faint smell and taste of strawberry chapstick infused with cocoa. They couldn't have asked for a quiet interlude more perfect than this one moment together.

And now was definitely _not_ the time to admit that the only reason the chocolate dollhouse was even in one piece in the first place was because he had resorted to holding the damn thing together not with frosting, but webbing fluid.


End file.
